


The Nights of River Song: Or, How to Make a Marriage Work

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After the Wedding of River Song on River’s timeline., F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, River Song/Eleventh Doctor - Freeform, River pov, Sex, Smut, TARDIS sex, The Doctor - Freeform, The Doctor/River, The Eleventh Doctor - Freeform, WIP, amy/rory - Freeform, canonical death, eleven - Freeform, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song and the Doctor have their first date at the fields of Asgard. Things get hot and heavy, fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights of River Song: Or, How to Make a Marriage Work

The Doctor’s hair flopped lazily as he began to shift out of River’s arms. She let him sit up, but lay her hand on his thigh, tracing a figure eight with her index finger through the hair on his bare leg. He had surprised her. The TARDIS materialized in her cell at 3am and the Doctor swaggered out in that ridiculous bow tie, promising her a picnic at Asgard because Jim the Fish ended up not counting as a date and they were married, after all, and had to be practical about these things. All that mess with poor Jim and they’d hardly had a moment alone. Besides, the Doctor told her, Asgard reminds me of home.

  
The fields of Asgard were like nothing River had ever seen before. The plains shone in the sun the color of blood, and the Doctor said it was just like the grass on Gallifrey. When they finally kissed, he seemed to know her body better than she did. On a blanket of red, in a solar system very far away from her parents, Stormcage, and the Church, River kissed her husband for the first time. The Doctor’s tongue greedily swept her mouth and she sighed happily, pressing her body next to his. More than anything, she wanted the Doctor to keep kissing her and touching her. She trusted him to keep her safe and it felt so good to trust someone. The Doctor placed one hand in the small of her back, the other in her hair and whimpered into her mouth a bit when she put her hand on top of his, enclosed his fist in her hair, and pulled. This man, her Doctor, seemed both old and young at times, wise and foolish, and when she’d first met him, River had thought perhaps he didn’t think about sex. He was quite old, she knew he was at least 900 years old, even in the adorable packaging he currently possessed. She’d seen pictures of his previous regenerations, she even had a spotter’s guide, but Eleven was the youngest. She’d only ever met Eleven, he was all she knew and River couldn’t imagine any of the other Doctors touching her the way Eleven touched her. He had endless energy and she loved to watch him move about, his little arse working hard to fit into those tight pants he enjoyed wearing so much. River knew better now. He loved his younger body and seemed to have stamina down to a Timelord science. They made love slowly the first time on the blanket, outside, under the moons of Asgard on that amazing, red grass. He’d brought her a dress and suddenly she knew why as she felt the Doctor slide his fingers inside of her. The pressure began to build up inside of River as the Doctor carefully stroked her soft skin, whispering sweet words into her ear and kissing her shoulders, her neck, any bare skin he could find. When she came, she shuddered silently into his chest, her body wracked with pleasure, each stroke of the Doctor now like hot fire, burning her from the inside. He took his time, his cock hard but controlled, the tip teasing her labia and then he was inside, moving agonizingly slow. Even though River was still sensitive form her orgasm, she wanted him to move. She wiggled underneath him and he laughed a deep, guttural sound, flicked her nose gently and plunged deep into her.

  
Later, inside the TARDIS, the second time was rougher, more urgent because they both knew she needed to go soon. The Doctor hung onto her, sweaty and panting, burying his face in her hair and saying her name over and over again. River, River, River…

  
River explored the TARDIS while the Doctor slept. There was a library with vast stacks of novels in languages she had only seen in textbooks at Luna Univeristy, an original painting by Van Gogh and a swimming pool. She found a room that opened up into a vast forest, a room with nothing in it except other doors and a room stacked high to the ceiling with boxes, knick knacks and toys. When she returned to the bedroom, the Doctor was splayed out across the bed, snoring softly. River pulled off her t-shirt and panties and curled her body next to his warm skin, pulling his arm around her.

  
“Doctor.”

  
“River,” the Doctor moaned the word against her neck, sending shivers down the nape, straight to her spine.  

“What am I to do about getting back into Stormcage?”

  
“Oh River, River, don’t you realize I have a time machine? I can get you back 5 minutes before we left,” he mumbled into her hair.

“Go back to sleep, wife. We can give it another go after tea.”

River blushed and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies.

“As first dates go, I’ve got no more mixed feelings,” he said and then drifted off once more. Before long, so had she.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
